Behind these hazel eyes
by KathBell
Summary: Add on to 'Secrets revealed'. She cried, just not on the outside, she screamed, but only on the inside. More of an OC profile in a way. Greg's sister deals with things in her own way.


_Behind these hazel eyes..._

_Authors note: Written as a result of a massive argument with a best friend, and tons of worry over family in Pacific. Kind of a add-on to 'Secrets revealed'. I suggest reading that before this one, but if not, here is a VERY quick re-cap of what has happened up to this point:_

_Here we go: Greg has a wife and daughter called Ali and Emilie, he is kidnapped, the team find out about his family, they search fro him, the CSI lab is blown up, Archie finds out where Greg is, the ream rush to that place, they find him, Leona – Greg's sister – comes to hospital, the team wait, Greg ( now here is a real spoiler) dies, Leona went shopping morning after Greg died. _

_This is what happened when Leona went shopping... It will only be short, and it is more like an OC profile, this story also has nothing to do with the story 'Leona' even if I am using the same OC, it isn't the same person. _

_Summary: She cried, just not on the outside, she screamed, but only on the inside. _

_Pairings: Greg/OC - May be included... but in other story which I seriously encourage you to read!_

_Warnings: Mentions of Character death. _

_Spoilers: My other story... Play with fire, and the one when Greg gets beat up._

_Song: Behind these hazel eyes by Kelly Clarkson. _

_She walked.... _

Leona walked down the crowded street, barely knowing where she was going. Maybe she should just get a taxi.

–

She sat in the taxi, hardly believing that she actually had spoken. Greg was dead, Greg's dead, Greg's dead. "Nearest shops." The guy grunted and turned on a few things, including the radio. Normally she would smile at the sound of music (nothing to do with the musical by the way), but she couldn't smile.

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong

She knew this song, it was another one that she had sung on her second job. Greg was gone, he was never coming back, her big brother was... gone. "Hey, the cops have us lot doin this thing for one of their CSI something." He held up a picture to her. "You seen this guy?"

Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

"Greg..." She whispered, forcing herself not to cry. She never cried in front of anyone, especially some random taxi driver. He looked at her via the mirror. "My big brother." Her voice was halfway between a sob and a laugh.

"They found him yet?" He asked, now sympathetic.

"Yeah... He didn't make it." Now he just looked even more sympathetic. Just her luck – she hated sympathy.

"Sorry for your loss, ma'am."

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

No one would see her cry. She had made that promise so long ago, she had never let anyone other than Greg see her cry, and that would never change. She walked into the shop, having barely avoided a breakdown in the taxi, she hoped she would go unnoticed in here at least. Fat chance of that happening. As soon as she stepped in, everyone went quiet. She just ignored the sudden change and walked over to one of the isles to get something for Em to eat.

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel all right  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

She stood at the checkout, her basket full of anything that Ali would need for the next day or so, then she could send Nick, or someone else, to do this. The woman smiled at her. How could the world be so happy when Greg was gone? Sure, none of them knew Greg, but she wasn't in the rational state of mind.

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Standing there, bags of shopping with her, she could hardly believe anything, She got into a taxi and barely whispered the address she was staying at. "Nice part of town, you don't look like a Vegas girl, what you doing here then?"

She didn't know how to answer. 'I'm here cos' my big bro was kidnapped, tortured, buried alive, and then died' if she said that, he would probably drive her to the nearest police station or call her crazy. "My big brother.. he died... I always told him working in a crime lab would get him injured. Blown up, beaten up, kidnapped. He never listened." She bit her lip to stop herself sobbing.

The man looked thoughtful. "That CSI bloke that was on the news?"

"He's more than just a bloke, he saved lives, he had a kid and a wife, so don't you ever think he was just a cop or bloke." She paused, shocked at herself for that sudden outburst. "Sorry..."

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one

She stood outside his apartment, and looked up. They would never see her cry.

Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

They definitely wouldn't.

**Authors note: You like? Please review!**


End file.
